


Mamihlapinatapei

by SighingWinter



Series: Unspoken and Untranslated [5]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers, Implied Future Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, Wanted: ROMANCE, lots and lots of walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighingWinter/pseuds/SighingWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili really really wants to do somthing about the looks that Thorin and Bilbo give one another behind each other's backs, but Kili is the voice of reason (for once)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapei

Fili was honestly surprised when about halfway through the journey to Erebor he discovered that his uncle had done absolutely nothing with the hobbit, who he had been eyeing for-what seemed- ages. Mayhap it was because his rather scowl-prone uncle couldn’t see the looks that the company burglar tossed in his direction in return.

In fact it was rather obvious even to Balin, the eldest of the traveling dwarves, who had off handedly mentioned it to Fili and Kili a few days back. Honestly, it was getting rather irritating that neither of the two grown males did something or at least acknowledge to each other the possibility of there being something far more and deeper than friendship that lay betwixt the two of them.  Fingering the slim braids that outlined his mouth Fili, future heir to the King Under the Mountain, pondered the problem very seriously as he watched Dwalin and Thorin listen very carefully to the Hobbit as he explained something about the elven king’s halls.

“You shouldn’t meddle you know.” Kili murmured his voice low enough that only his brother could hear.

“You sound rather serious brother.” Fili replied candidly though his gaze never once wavered from the three that lead the way towards Laketown. “Normally you’re fond for a bit of fun.”

“Even you wouldn’t mess in that and you know it. Not with the way we dwarves love.” Fili looked over to his younger brother and slightly gripped his shoulder in comfort, the deep sadness in his gaze giving away the memory of their mother who hadn’t so much as looked at another man in _that_ way since their father’s death a little over half a century ago.

Looking back towards the pair Fili sighed, “Aye you’re probably right.”

With that the pair of brothers fell into silence, walking behind their Uncle their own hands entangled tightly- never parted even in death.

**Author's Note:**

> Mamihlapinatapei (Yagan, an indigenous language of Tierra del Fuego): The wordless yet meaningful looks shared by two people who desire to initiate something, but are both reluctant to start.


End file.
